


You Don't Own Me

by DrHarleenQuinzell



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHarleenQuinzell/pseuds/DrHarleenQuinzell
Summary: Her face was heated red, her body giving into him. Her better sense of judgment clouded by his powerful touches. Her fingers dug into his hair as he placed feathery kisses down the side of her throat, soft pants coming from between her lips.WARNING: graphic/explicit sexual and violent scenes. The characters personalities will be altered. Abuse and rape is a part of this story. If these topics bother you this is not the story for you. If you are a Kiba Inuzuka fan; this is not the story for you. Nothing against Kiba, he just fits the scroll for what I wanted in the character!ItaHina crack pairing. None of the pictures depicted are mine, along with any possible video or music.Thank you,HarleyQuinn
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. One

His onyx eyes gazed at her figure hungrily. His hand brushed along her neck, his fingers twining into her soft hair at the nape of her neck, drawing her head back. He leaned in, nipping her at the base of her throat. Her soft moan made him growl in pleasure, his hand gripping her hip roughly as he tugged her into him.

Her arms snaked up around his shoulders as he picked her up by her thighs, placing her on his hips. She grunted in pain when he slammed her into the base of a tree. The bark digging into her back painfully she let out a loud moan as he slid into her.

His mouth covering hers to muddle her cries as he thrust mercilessly. Shoving his forearm into her mouth for her to bite down as she came. She clenched tightly as he continued to assault her sore body, fluids dripping down his thighs as he pushed her into pleasurable oblivion. Her eyes rolled back, her moans deep and lustful. 

She pushed his arm away and curled onto him tightly, her body quivering, biting down into the Uchihas neck. He stiffened, letting out a moan, she felt him pulsing inside of her. She whimpered as he pulled out, her body already missing his. 

He went rigid for a moment before he gently but firmly unlocked her grasp from around his shoulders. Both of them breathing heavily and covered in sweat they stared at one another for a while. 

"Will I see you again?" She whispered huskily. 

He watched her carefully for a moment before he shut his eyes in affirmation. She nodded to him in understanding. 

"Come find me when you need me," she whispered, a hint of longing in her voice. 

He places his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking her soft flesh before he disappeared into a flock of crows. 

She pulled her loose fitted jacket on with a quick tug and slumped into the ground, resting against the tree. She looked out into the field of flowers, her mind pondering on the man she just gave her innocence to. 

Once her mind became clear of the desire she broke. She placed her face into her hands and cried. She had been betrothed and promised to another man, now she was impure.

"What have I done?" She mumbled to herself in the darkness. 

♡♡♡♡

《1 Year Later》

She stared in disbelief at the man she had been supposed to marry. Kiba Inuzuka. Her teammate. She didn't see him in that way. They stood awkwardly in front of each other, not knowing what to say. Tears pricked her eyes when the memories of being deflowered came back to her. 

She didn't know that had been her fathers' plans all along. She swallowed nervously, feeling almost betrayed by her father for keeping this from her. 

Kiba had a knowing look in his eyes, and regret. It dawned on her. 

"You knew..." She whispered, her voice void of emotion. 

"Hinata, I am so sorry... I should have told you." 

He sounded genuine in his apology but she couldn't help her emotions. She was angry, hurt, betrayed. Her heart weighed heavy. She felt her guard go up, she shut him out. 

She turned from their families and walked away quickly, her head down and shoulders slumped in humility. She felt like a fool. 

She couldn't help her thoughts that evening. She tried to push him out of her mind. The heat she felt. The emotions. The need for him that night he took her. 

She sat at her window bench, her night kimono sliding off of her shoulders, her hair draped down her back like a long dark curtain. She looked up at the moon, her eyes pricked with tears as she kept reliving the night with her certain Uchiha. 

Her chest tightened when she realized he had promised to see her again, and he hasn't within a year. She sighed broken heartedly. 

"It is for the best," she murmured to herself. 

She crawled into her red silk sheeted bed and fell into a deep sleep, her mind wandering in the dreamland of what she had wished for. 

Standing before him she stared up at his handsome face, his broad shoulders postured perfectly, his long hair draped over her face as he leaned in for a soft kiss. 

His eyes were slanted, onyx orbs staring down at her longingly, his breathing hitched in the lightest. 

She felt her lip quiver, her body shivered in delight, her face warming at his proximity. She let out a soft sigh as his hand reached for her face. 

She shot up out of bed, her heart thumping against her ribs. Her body had heated. She could feel herself throbbing from excitement. Her body craved him. She needed him. She felt guilty for Kiba but she needed Itachis hardened resolve. She needed his intensity. 

She shot out of bed and started her shower. She stepped under the cold spray in hopes it would ease her restlessness.

Her body would not obey in calming down. She was flustered, her eyes holding a slightly hidden look, her motions awkward as she relieved herself of the throbbing ache. 

She sat across from Kiba, a table between them. They awaited their meal while Kiba aimlessly chattered on about his clans' customs. Her body was rather uncomfortable and her mind was distant, focused on the s-class criminal. 

"Hinata, are you listening?" 

She came back from her thoughts and sighed. 

"I-i sorry K-Kiba, could you p-please repeat that?" She asked apologetically. 

Kiba looked angry but he quickly covered it up. 

"I said, I know you have been taken already, Hinata," he stated flatly. 

She could feel the heat rise to her face, her body shook, her opaque eyes wide with fear. 

"P-please, K-Kiba-san, d-d-don't tell my f-father," she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. 

"Hinata, " he started softly, "I have to call off our betrothal because of this. My clans' sense of smell can pinpoint this. They will not allow a betrothal with a woman who has been taken already because of customs." 

She became frantic, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. 

"I-i will d-do a-an-any-thing K-Kiba, p-please, y-you d-d-don't understand," she broke, tears running down her face, fear fogging her mind. 

He sighed, his eyes closed. He could smell the fear oozing from her pores. He could hear her breathing become ragged. She was completely terrified. 

"I will think about it. But in order for me to do this you have to tell me who he was," he stated flatly. 

"I-i-i..." She trembled, her lip quivered. 

She hung her head in defeat. 

"I cannot, K-Kiba-san..." 

He looked at her, his gaze softening. 

"Very well, I shall think it over. In the meantime, please, go pull yourself together Hinata." 

With that being said he stood up, slapped his money on the table to pay for their meals, and left the diner without receiving his food or saying another word. 

She felt horrified. The waitress placed her food before her. She just sat there and stared at her plate of food sadly.


	2. Two

She walked around Konoha for hours, wondering how bad her life was going to be if he chose to shun her. She would understand why and she didn't want to be selfish but she needed him.

Her father would surely banish and disown her if he knew. After all, he had betrothed her to put her out of the Heiress position. 

She sat on the park bench and stared at the empty playground. She lowered her gaze to her hands. She stared at her palms for what seemed like hours, tranced by the creases. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone speak, breaking the eerie silence.

"I will marry you still, Hinata."

Hinata looked up at him in shock. She wasn't expecting him to show for at least a couple of days with his decision. 

"T-thank you. I-i don't k-know how my f-father would have r-reacted if h-he k-knew." 

Kiba grabbed her chin and forced her to stand in front of him. 

"There are some things you will have to do for me, of course."

His slender fingers tightened on her jaw painfully in a possessive gesture. He was mere inches from her face, his breath reeking of liquor. She winced, tears picking her eyes, her heart starting to hammer in her chest with fear. 

"You are mine," he growled possessively. "I will take you myself tonight." 

She whimpered as his hand tangled roughly into her hair, pulling aggressively. He leaned in and forced his lips onto hers. Tears sprung in her eyes when his canines snipped her lower lip. 

She pressed her hands into his chest in an attempt to get him to back off, but it only made him more aggressive. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, clenching down hard enough to leave bruising. 

"K-Kiba," she gasped. 

"You want this Hina, don't try to stop me." 

His lips trailed her jawline, down to her earlobe. He nipped, making her squirm uncomfortably. 

"Kiba, y-your hurting me, " she whimpered. 

He responded by drawing back quickly and answering her with a backhand across her face. 

"Hina, you are mine now. You belong to me. So please, be quiet and allow me access to what I want. Or I'll just have to tell your father you are impure, and therefore I cannot marry you." 

She screwed her eyes shut in defeat. 

He pulled her by her arm into his home. She nervously allowed him to lead her to his bedroom. A sob escaped her lips. 

"Hina, you have no reason to be scared. As long as you do what I say, you will have no reason to cry."

He brushed her hair out of her face almost lovingly. 

"P-please... you d-don't h-have to d-do t-this," she pleaded. 

"Oh but I do if I'm to marry someone impure. I have to place my mark," he whispered gently. 

He grabbed the zipper to her jacket and slowly unzipped it, leaving her in her fishnet shirt and black bra. She looked away as his eyes skimmed over her curves. 

"Why would you hide such a body behind such a large jacket?" He murmured. 

He grabbed her face to lean in for a kiss. She silently wept as he stripped her bare. 

She cried out when he shoved her face down into his bed. He grabbed her hips and pushed into her aggressively. Her fingers dug into the blankets as he pounded against her backside. 

After hours of enduring the abuse, e had finally passed out. She ached. Her body shaking involuntarily, her mind blank, her heart twisting in her chest. 

He gripped her possessively, allowing no movement. Not that she had dared move in the first place for fear of angering him. Watching the ceiling of the darkroom her mind finally wandering to thoughts of her previous lover. 

He had been demanding and rough, but only at her consent and approval. She couldn't understand how such a dangerous criminal had treated her with more decency than the man she had grown up with. 

"Itachi... where are you?" she breathed out, her voice trembling before she fell into dreamless oblivion. 

She awoke to a soft growl. She cracked her eyes slightly to look at her betrothed. 

"I am so sorry, Hinata..." he rasped. 

He went to brush the hair from her face and she flinched back, her breathing becoming ragged. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as the images of last night assaulted her memory. 

He quickly pulled his hand back, his expression pained. 

"I... I didn't mean to hurt you..." 

She stared pointedly at the floor, her head hung low so he wouldn't see the tears she was fighting back. 

"Hinata, you are very beautiful, " he uttered quietly before getting himself out of bed. "There's food in the kitchen, you can help yourself to whatever you need. I must go. "

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before he quickly grabbed his clothing and disappeared from the household. 

She stood on trembling legs, her knees nearly buckling out from underneath of her. She sat back down at the end of the bed, looking at her scattered clothing along the floor. 

She finally broke, her face in her hands she sobbed. Her body racked with the force of her cries. 

She stood up to shower, wiping the tears from her face briskly. The force and heat of the shower helped her sore muscles relax. The sweat cleaning from her pores as she scrubbed herself hastily with soap, trying to scrub off his presence on her skin.


	3. Three

"You wanted to see me?" She said, barely above a whisper. 

"The Inuzuka clan has decided they want the wedding sooner. I have word that you and the Inuzuka boy have already established your relationship. Your wedding will be planned for next week, Hinata." 

She blushed furiously, knowing that he understood she was impure now. She dropped her gaze to her feet quickly not wanting her moon like orbs to give away the conflicting emotions in her eyes. 

"Yes, f-father. I u-understand." 

"They also requested that you move immediately to the Inuzukas quarters. Go pack your belongings Hinata." 

She froze in fear. She had avoided him since it had happened. She trembled, her eyes wide with panic. She couldn't find her voice to speak with her father's heated stare boring down on her, impatiently waiting for a response. He slammed his hand on his desk. She jumped, looking up to meet her father's scrutiny. She meekly nodded to him, her voice choked up in her throat. 

He dismissed her with a quick nod before returning to his paperwork. She stood, silent as a ghost and quickly made her way out of her father's office. 

She shut her bedroom door behind her with a soft 'click.' Her heart raced, threatening to beat out of her chest. She folded into the door, sliding down until she reached the floor. 

She sat with her back against the door and her face in her hands for hours. She couldn't bring herself to move. 

After hours of sitting, staring into the grey walls, a sturdy knock at the door alarmed her. She stood quickly, a feeling of dread overwhelming her as she reached for the knob. 

"Hinata," he stated huskily when she opened her door.

She felt the fear coil into the pit of her stomach. He glided through the doorway to stop directly in front of her. She flinched when he brought his hand up to cup her cheek lovingly. 

She felt her heart nearly exploding in fear when his fingers traced down her jawline, to her pale throat, and continuing to her collarbone. He stopped mere millimetres from her breast. 

She stepped back to distance herself. She withdrew in fear before he could raise his hand to lash out at her. 

"You are mine now, lets get your belongings and go home," he whispered in her ear. 

Her hands trembled as she placed her boxes of belongings down in the room where he told her to. Her knees buckled and she fell. She pushed her face into her hands and sobbed. 

-

She sat in the scorching hot water, her head resting on her knees. Her mind continued to wander and ultimately ended up on Itachi. 

She sighed and got out of the bath as her heart weighed heavily in her chest. After she was dressed she went out to find Kiba passed out drunk once more. She stared at him for a while before she decided to leave the house for a bit. 

She stood in the middle of the dark street, and crisp breeze gently blowing. Her eyes were lightly shut, her eyelashes resting against her cheek. 

She breathed out steadily before she took off in a quick sprint down the deserted road. Her path leading her down into the forest area. She slowed to an easy paced jog as the light filtered less as she made her way through the thickening trees and narrowing road. 

Finally reaching the end of the road and stepping through the shrub, a small pond sat with the crickets chirping and the frogs bellowing. Lightning bugs twinkling and dancing through the air. 

Stepping next to the ponds edge she sat. Her hair fell around her shoulders like drapes. Her heart squeezed in her chest as she heard a thud against the tree trunk next to her head. 

She looked back to see the kunai a mere inch from her head. Scrambling to her feet she began to run as fast as she could. Her thighs began to burn. Her heart hammering inside of her chest, her lungs burned with every harsh breath. She felt her body get slammed, the sudden impact making her eyes swim and her mind blank. 

After a few late seconds she realized she was being carried over someones shoulder. 

Twisting in midair she flung herself from his shoulder. She became frantic and she begin running again. She knew she was being chased by more than one perpetrator. Much like a deer she leaped bound through the woods, clearing branches and brush and fallen logs. 

Her heart jackhammering inside of her chest she burst through the shrub, beelining it for the main road. 

She came to an abrupt halt when she saw a silhouette of a man standing at the entrance to the main road. 

Everything came to a standstill, her heart dropped. Her hands started shaking, her legs wobbling as she began to step forward uncertainly. Her steps toward him becoming more rapid, seeing his red eyes in stark contrast to the blue wash of their surroundings. 

Jittery, nearly giddy, Hinata tossed herself into his open arms. Time stood still in that instant. She became overwhelmed with the sense of safety. 

They flickered away from the area, leaving no trail to follow them. 

"Itachi... " she murmured inaudibly. 

She didn't know why she felt like this with him, she had only met him once before. Sure they had spent a few days together during her mission but that shouldn't have been enough to make her feel this way. 

She stared up to his devilishly handsome face. Her gut twisted as she noted the weariness in his features.


	4. Four

Even tired his face was enticing. Her eyes closed as he leaned towards her, anticipating his burning kisses. Much to her disappointment his searing touch never came. 

She opened her eyes to find him gazing up to the sky. Outstretching her arm she barely brushed her fingertips against the hem of the sleeve on his shirt before he stopped her motion by asking a simple question, 

"Does he treat you well?" 

The coal colored eyes seemed far away, but she knew he had caught her yank her hand away, flinching from the abrupt question. 

He scanned her face quietly as the emotions faintly played in her eyes. As a shinobi, he had trained hard to be somewhat stoic when the time arose but her eyes were soft. 

She flickered between anger, betrayal, hurt, and finally shielded in a millisecond. Had he not been so keen to the eye he would have missed the spout of emotions. Her naturally pouted lips now pulled into a ghost of a smile before she looked down the pebbled ground beside the riverbank. 

Her nails bit into her palm, welling up crescent-shaped blood marks. 

"He treats me fairly," she offered flippantly. 

She looked away quietly since he had made it clear with the rejection he wasn't here on what business that she wanted oh so badly. 

"You are lying," he gave back coldly.

"What's it matter to you anyway? You only stayed around me for a few days." 

The hurt in her tone tensing the air between them. He simply gave her a glance before he flashed to his spot in the tree. She looked up at him. 

"What are you doing here in Konoha? Especially so recklessly. My husband has your scent now and he kn-"

He held up a hand cutting her off. 

"I am home. For good. Lady Hokage is making the announcement tomorrow at noon." 

Her heart skipped a beat. She felt her breath catch in her throat. She shook her head at herself. 

"Did you not want me to come back to the village?" 

"I am getting married this weekend..." She whispered. 

He stared at her almost impassively. There was a small glare of shock before it was quickly extinguished. 

She smiled sadly at him before she turned, heading to her pending damnation and punishment. 

He watched her go with a stabbing pang of jealousy in his heart, jaw clenched tightly. 

-

"Hinata!" The door swung open, the door cracking the sheetrock where it hit. 

He was angry with her again. She immediately ran to the bathroom, locking herself behind the solid door. 

She curled herself into the corner of the bathroom on the floor, her hands covering her ears as she cried, her knees pulled into her chest. He pounded at the door. 

"That's it Hinata-hime I'm busting the door down!" 

She tried to make herself smaller. To disappear. To not exist. She screamed as the door busted through the frame. 

He hovered above her, possession and anger in his eyes. She dropped her eyes and quickly tried to cover her head. 

Grabbing a fistful of long dark hair he drug her to her feet. She clawed at his wrists, begging for him to let her go as he drug her towards the bathroom sink and counter. 

"Who was he?" He snarled. 

"Who?" She squealed as he slammed a fist through the wall. 

"The man I watched you run to, Hinata-hime, do not play innocent or dumb with me, I will off the wedding and explain to your Father that you are not worth more than a Harlot," he growled inhumanly. 

He jerked her head backwards as she cried for him to stop. 

"Hinata! Tell me, who was that man?" 

She winced in pain as his grip twisted tighter with his dwindling patients against her scalp, pulling out a large portion of it. 

"Please," she begged. "Don't do this to me." 

Her eyes brimmed with tears. The pain in the back of her skull from the hair-pulling throbbing. 

He released her hair and stepped back slightly. He yelled angrily before he grabbed the side of her throat, smacking her head off of the countertop. 

Blood pooled along the floor where she laid, face now pressed to the cold tile. Her blank eyes were open, she was still breathing, but she was unconscious. 

-

She awoke with a start, the icy cold water puddling around her. Disoriented. Nervous. Her head throbbing from pain. She could hear a grumbled voice, but she couldn't decipher what he was saying to her. Her vision blurring considerably, she tried to sit up to realize faintly she was tied up. 

He slapped her, wet skin against dry, making a sickly whacking noise. She whimpered when she felt the biting end of the kunai against her jugular, the smell of liquor on her sensitive nose making her woozy. 

"I am only going to ask one more time, who was he?" 

The cold unforgiving tip of the kunai traveled from her jugular, down her collar bone, and finally traced circles around her exposed nipple. 

Her whines became muffled with his hand clamped over her mouth like a vice as he drug the blade down her sternum. The small cut bled profusely. 

Tears streamed down her face. Her cries muddled against his hand. Her eyes were with fear. He placed the blade against her knee, traveling upward of her inner thigh with a sadistic smirk. 

Her eyes rolled back as he pressed the lethal metal firmly against her womanhood. 

"Speak up darling," he cooed. 

She nodded quickly against his hand, her eyes screwed tightly shut. 

He released his hand from her mouth. She gasped for air, sputtering over her words. 

"I-it wa-s It-Itachi Uch-ha." 

Her answer was met with a forceful backhand, splitting her lip. White-knuckling the kunai he placed it firmly against her throat. 

"Give me one reason to not kill you here, traitor?" 

"He's back officially. He's a member of Konoha again," she rasped. 

"How do you know," he stopped mid-sentence, his eyes becoming slits. "He's the one who took you before, isn't he, my Hime?" 

It was more of a statement rather than a question. Her silence was all he needed for affirmation. His body moving on its own, he held her to the wall by her throat. Sufficiently leaving her no air, dark bruises where his hand pressed into her throat, and her face turning blue.


	5. Five

She winced in pain, her body aching from the torment and rape. The heavy gown he picked for her to wear was making her extremely hot. The collar coming up to below her jawline to hide the bruises splashed against her pale skin, her hair pulled up on top of her head in messy waves to hide the missing patch on the back of her head, the kimonos long sleeves covering the bruising against her wrists. The light makeup covering the split lip. 

Nothing helped her limp. She had Kibas arm pulling her weight into him, to help steady her but the painful gait could not be concealed. 

She stood in with the Inuzuka clan, her Father came up to her, she bowed respectfully but it was stiff and awkward. 

"I will leave you two alone," Kiba stated, heading towards the bar. 

"The preparations have been made, everything is set up for this weekend." 

She gave her father a small nod, confirming she understood. 

She stood silently as the rest of the crowd became hushed when the Hokage stepped forward with Itachi Uchiha standing behind her. 

"The war is over! But some of the battles had not been open to the public. Uchiha Itachi has been suffering. He put his life in the frontlines of battle as an undercover agent for Konoha! He spent many years gathering Intel from the Akatsuki that helped us win the War! Many great shinobi were lost, many more lives would have been lost if not for this man! Proclamation of the Five Kages he has been pardoned of any crimes he has made as an undercover agent! I now grant his citizenship and request to work as a shinobi of Konoha!" 

The crowd lost it, hooting and hollering joyously at the return of one of the Uchiha brothers. 

Itachi stepped from the Hokages perch, dropping down into the crowd. His face neutral as the crowd moved aside to let the second war hero through. 

A direct line to Hinata Hyuga. His long strides carried him directly in front of her, he bowed to her respectfully. He kissed her hand gently. 

Her face became cherry red as she noticed the hush over the crowd that was staring directly at the two. 

The moment of staring down to him was short lived. Her betrothed intervened, grabbing her elbow gently. 

"It is time to go home, Hinata," he stated politely, the biting edge giving a small warning. 

His grip tightened painfully as Itachi straightened up. 

"Inuzuka," Itachi gave sternly, noticing the way he gripped her elbow. 

"Lets go, Hinata," Kiba stated as he turned them around to walk off. She looked back over her shoulder, her gaze pleading. 

Itachi stood silently as he watched Hinata get forced away, limping painfully. 

He already knew what he wanted to do. 

-

Knocking at the leaders study, the guard waited patiently. 

"Come in." 

"Sir, Itachi Uchiha is here requesting to speak with you on clan matters," the guard stated, bowing in respect. 

"Very well then," Hiashi stated as he closed his book. 

The guard stepped out of Itachis way to let him through before exiting the room to give privacy. 

"Itachi Uchiha, the Head of the Uchiha clan," Hiashi bowed his head slightly. 

Itachi bowed, giving his full respect. 

"Hiashi Hyuga," he greeted sternly. 

"Please, sit." 

Itachi sat down into the chair, his posture straight. 

"Lets just skip the rest of formalities. I would like your eldest daughters hand in marriage," Itachi gave bluntly.

Hiashi gave him a stern look. He was puzzled. His eldest daughter had been ripped of her Heiress title, disgraced, and deflowered. Now this man of a prestigious and notorious clan wants his eldest daughter as his other half? 

"Why?" 

"Does there need to be a reason other than she is beautiful, smart, and kind. A great shinobi in her own ways that you Hyuga do not give her credit for. Two of the most powerful clans of Konoha combining and making an agreement?" 

Hiashis brows furrowed, Itachi made a persuasive argument about the two clans coming to an agreement. He was still not seriously considering this card on the table though, and Itachi could sense this.

"She has already been betrothed, as you must know. She is no longer pure and she failed as an Heiress." 

"I am the one who took her innocence," Itachi stated bluntly. 

Hiashis eyes widened as Itachi watched him sternly. 

"When did this happen? You just got back into the village," Hiashi argued, the shock and anger clear in his voice. 

"Over a year ago, she had been sent out on a solo mission to the Rain. I was there. I spent four days with your daughter," Itachi gave flippantly. 

Hiashis anger boiled. Itachi stared back expressionless. Hiashi slammed his fist onto the desk, his ink spilling across the desk. 

"There is no need for the anger, Hiashi. She trusted me when I explained that I had not been a traitor to the village. Her mission report became classified because I had been involved. It helped bring me home. So again I ask for her hand, otherwise I can use the Clans Law against you. Make no mistake this is a promised threat, Hiashi Hyuga. By violating the law I can legally bring war to your doorstep. I annihilated the whole Uchiha clan without bringing the village into it. What might you think I could do inside of these blank white walls?" 

Hiashis eyes slitted dangerously, his lips pressed into a hard line. 

"Bring me Neji! And arrange a council meeting immediately!" Hiashi shouted loud enough to hear all the way down to the compounds training ground. 

Through the stony silence Hiashi glared as Itachi stared back impassively, unwavering. 

A quick, steady three knocks hit the solid oak door. 

"Enter," Hiashi boomed, his piercing gaze never leaving Itachis calm face. 

Neji Hyuga stepped in through the door, bowing upon entry. His gaze quickly falling upon Itachi when he stood straight from his usual bow. 

"Go retrieve Hinata, we need her for a council meeting. It is an urgent matter so be quick about it." 

Confusion in his eyes, he bowed respectfully before turning to retrieve Hinata as told without question.


	6. Six

Neji knocked urgently against the door to no answer. His rapping quickly became impatient. 

"Hinata-sama! Open up, it's urgent! The council has been called. You are still a Hyuga and have been summoned to the meeting!" Neji yelled through the door as he continued to knock impatiently. 

-

Kiba grabbed her face, looming over her intimidatingly. 

"Cover yourself up before your precious cousin sees you like this. You wouldn't want him to pity you again, would you?" 

She shook her head no and scrambled for the closet with her kimonos. 

-

Just as he was grabbing the knob to walk in, getting the urge something was not as it seemed, Kiba answered the door briskly. 

His usual playful grin on his face, with a dangerous glint in his eye. Nejis gut twisted, more unsettled with the seemingly normal surroundings. 

"Where is Hinata? We need to be quick. Her Father called an emergency clan matter and has requested her to be there," Neji stated coldly, the feeling of unease was nipping at the nape of his neck.

"She is getting ready now, Neji. Would you like a glass of tea or water while you wait for her to finish?" 

"I'll pass," Neji stated brushing passed Kiba to stand in the living room and wait for his younger cousin.

He noticed the house was squeaky clean. The furniture looked like it had not been used in weeks, the decorative plants had been neglected and wilting, no used dishes. No smell of Hinatas home cooked meals. Neji glared at Kiba, crossing his arms in an intimidating way.

-

It was only two days until her permanent spot in the Inuzuka clan, to be beaten and raped for the rest of her life. No where to run, she was defeated. He has kept her locked inside of their home since the announcement of Itachi Uchihas return. He has starved her for five days, keeping her tied to the bedposts. Her body ached from the seemingly endless assaults, to her shocked realization she found herself relieved for a clan meeting. 

'Probably just to go over the wedding details,' her mind offered. She didn't care though. She recklessly began to yank on her long sleeved, deep red, knee length kimono with black trimming and swirled design. 

Quickly she grabbed a black choker necklace to hide the yellowed bruising along her throat. She smiled sadly at herself in the mirror, realizing it was the last thing her mother gave to her. She had been wearing it before she had passed away, a gift from her own mother. 

She sighed before grabbing a red ribbon to pull her hair into a bun on top of her head to cover the spot he had ripped out of her hair.

Quickly dabbing a small amount of dark red lipstick, some concealer to hide her black eye, and a small amount of black liner on her top eyelids she grabbed her black heels quickly, strapping them up over her ankle. 

-

She stepped out to her see her cousin standing there, glaring at her soon to be husband. Her very violent abuser. 

Neji turned to her, Kiba already blocking his view of his cousin. 

Kibas fingers quickly adjusted the hem of the kimono, buttoning the last two buttons. Neji already caught a glimpse of the scabbed-over gash against her sternum. Nejis fist clenched by his side. 

"Hinata-sama, if you would please, grab some training clothes. It has been a while since we have trained. I will carry them for you. Grab your sandals, your short sleeve, and shorts. We'll be training outdoors, its really warm today. May go for a swim if your up to it," Neji gave, his tight, closed off demeanor leaving no room for argument. 

Kiba glared down at Hinata, his eyes raging. Her eyes became apologetic, she shifted back on her heels as he leaned in. He gave her a light kiss against her cheek, his arms snaking around her. 

"Do not tell him anything. Remember, you are mine. Mine forever," he growled into her ear so only she could hear. 

Hinata gulped, Nejis hand coming down onto Kibas shoulder pulling him off of her. 

"Hurry Hinata, we are late as it is," Neji stated. 

Hinata nodded quickly before returning to her room to grab what he had told her to. Nejis eyes didn't miss the slight limp in her walk. 

Nejis fingertips dug into Kibas shoulder tightly, they stood in the intense quiet for a few moments before Hinata returned. Nejis hand finally dropped, but Kiba understood the message. This was not finished. 

Hinata stopped quietly next to Neji, feeling the tension between her cousin and abuser. She knew her cousin noticed something was off, she now had no doubt in her mind that he was going to confront her after the council meeting. 

-

Her nerves soared. She was jittery and jumpy. Unsure of what she would tell her cousin. It was true she did not want him to pity her. She did not want her clan, or anyone for that matter, to know how weak she was. She looked over towards Neji. 

His face was distorted with anger, polar opposite of how Neji normally was. He was beyond the point of anger if he could not conceal it behind his usual stern mask. 

She gulped quickly before her eyes found the ground, their walk seemingly taking forever. The thick air surrounding her nearly suffocating. 

The tears pricked in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She could not. Not yet. She had to make it through this one last council meeting with her overbearing clan one last time before she could fall apart and not disgrace her family anymore. 

They stopped before the entrance of the compound, her heart fluttering like a bird inside of her as she looked up at the intimidating pearly white compound looming ahead of her. 

Neji placed a firm but gentle hand against her shoulder, causing her to jerk in reflex from her week and a half of bottomless abuse. His eyes held a glimmer of concern. 

She shook her head softly before placing her own small hand on her cousins reassuring him she was fine. 

He did not believe it, however, he let her pass to head to the council room. 

She carefully neutralized her facial expression as she began into the estates door.


	7. Seven

Stepping into the conference room, she felt herself stagger slightly upon seeing Itachi. Her eyes became wide with panic as everyone's heads turn in her direction. Quickly looking to the floor she composed herself. 

"Hinata," her Fathers voice boomed, nearly making her jolt from her skin, "come to the front with Mr. Uchiha." 

Hinata quickly scurried to her directed spot next to Itachi. She blushed furiously as he leaned over, softly whispering his greeting to her. 

"You look stunning." 

A small smile tugged at her lip corner as her eyes fell to her feet. Only then did she notice the purple bruises peaking angrily from underneath of the straps of her heels. She became very self conscious, becoming more fidgety. 

'It will be fine, no one will notice,' she tried to convince herself. 

"Itachi, you stated you wanted Hinata Hyuga's hand in marriage? You want us to go back on a deal with the Inuzuka clan due to Clan Law? The Law that states that a male clan member who took a woman clan members innocence is the first choice in a betrothed." 

"That is correct, Ma'am." 

Hinata squirmed under the scrutiny of her clans eyes. 

"Hinata, this man claims to have had relations with you a little over a year ago, on your solo mission to the Rain. Is this accurate?" 

"Yes, it is," she automatically replied, her voice meek with the abrupt question. 

The room became extremely tense. Her body temperature rising with her discomfort level. Her heart wrenched as she felt her fathers scorching gaze bore holes into her head. 

"Just to be clear, this man, Itachi Uchiha, took your virginity a year ago?" 

"Yes," she squeaked. 

She desperately wanted to hide. Disappear. Not exist. In this exact moment of feeling her Fathers anger. 

"And you, Itachi Uchiha, stated that if the law was not met that you would bring War between the Clans? That it would be in your legal capacity to do so, without involving Konoha, the village Law, or the Hokage?" 

"That would be correct again," Itachi answered honestly. 

The electricity in the air made it hard for her to breath, her breathing becoming labored as her vision tunneled. 

'He threatened my whole Clan for me,' she frantically repeated to herself mentally. 

Her knees buckled, she caught herself against the table, only to slip from it as her senses blanked. 

-

She woke up, groaning softly as the light shined against her face. She sat up, unsure of her surroundings as her mind still tried to unfog. 

"You shouldn't get up yet, you fell pretty hard. Take a few minutes to breath then meet us back in the Council Room," the guard stated. 

Realization slowly dawned on her. She was in her mothers garden. The only piece left in this estate from her mother. 

She stood shortly after gazing around for a minute at her mother's flowers. Steadily she made her way back into the council room. 

There, in front of her Clans Council, stood no other than Kiba Inuzuka, next to his mother and father. 

The fear paralyzing her still as his eyes met hers. Her body refused to move, her mind scrambling. She couldn't look away from his dark eyes, a deep hole of rage. 

"Kiba Inuzuka. Is it true that Hinata Hyuga was not a virgin when you decided to consulate your betrothal early?" 

"This is true. It is the reason we consulated early," Kobe answered truthfully. 

"So you admit to have had relations with Hinata?" 

"Yes." 

"Hinata, is what this man says true?" 

She blanked for a few seconds too long before answering.

"Yes," she replied barely above a whisper. 

"Kiba, would you step away willingly to allow Itachi to have Hinata's hand?" 

"No." 

Short. Quick. Snappy with an underlying threat in it. 

"Very well. I need everyone to vacate so the Council can discuss this topic in private." 

Hinata was the first person out of the door into the hallway. Her fear stricken heart aching as its pulse rushed in her ears. Panicking she bolted down the corridor. 

\- 

Rage making his body shake, he followed her down the hallway. 

He was met with Itachi. 

"I wouldn't do that," he stated voice void of emotion. 

Itachis face was serious, placing himself between the Inuzuka and the Hyuga. Tossing herself through glass doors to the patio, she pressed herself into the chair. She sobbed from embarrassment. Her shoulders trembling as she hid her face into her hands. 

-

"I say let Itachi take Hinata. He wants her badly enough to declare a war and invoking the Clan Law. The Inuzuka Clan is easier dealt with than Itachi Uchiha under the law," one of the elders stated. 

Most of the council agreed. All but Hiashi. But he had been outnumbered, one to eight council members. 

He folded his hands into his lap before he dismissed them all.

Hinata came back to the room, quietly, her head bowed already in shame. 

She began to twiddle her thumbs as the silence wore heavy on her. Her mind going over and over again. Her mind ceased, eyes snapping up to her fathers face as he stated her name. 

"Hinata..." He started. His pause was brief but it felt like an eternity to her. "You have shamed me greatly today-" 

"Father, I'm so-" 

She snapped her mouth shut when he held up his hand. 

"You have upset me beyond the point of return, but I ask you now, who, out of the two suitors, would you rather stand next to and bare children for?" 

She blushed furiously as the answer rolled from her tongue automatically, "Itachi Uchiha, Father." 

He sighed in defeat, eyes closed for a moment too long. "Very well. Collect your belongings from Inuzukas house, take your things to the Uchiha compound." 

Her heart swelled with relief. She bowed her head quickly before she bolted from the council room doors. 

Kiba and Itachi stood, waiting for her to come find them. The Hyuga crowd around them curious to what the final decision was. 

She flinched at Kibas deadly glare, her gaze falling to the white tiled floor.


End file.
